


No Children

by katvara



Series: Digimon V! [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Songfic, it all goes downhill from here, repost from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katvara/pseuds/katvara
Summary: Matt knows his marriage is falling apart.





	No Children

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Possible Sora bashing. Mature themes discussed but not in detail. The song is No Children by The Mountain Goats.

 

_A Million Points of Light._

Matt smiled as he flipped through the book for the thousandth time. The dust jacket was faded and the corners of all the pages were smudged and bent from years of reading and rereading. His eyes softened as he read the names of his friends, and he even managed a small smile as his own memories bubbled up in his heart. Of being with those that cared for him, of knowing he belonged somewhere.

He thumbed through the book, biting his lip as he slowly came to the epilogue. The only chapter that he found himself unable to read more than once.

He snapped the offending item shut and tossed it on the floor. The name Takeru Takaishi looked up at him, mocking him its success. He still knew what the epilogue said – how everyone lived happily ever after and all children in all the world had their own Digimon. He guessed that TK's hope had never really been extinguished even into adulthood.

There was a pain deep in his heart as he thought of Gabumon. The loving bond he'd shared his whole young life with the digital creature had been severed long ago with BlackWarGraymon's well intended sealing of the portal in Odaiba. The words in his brother's novel haunted him, reminding him of a world that didn't exist except in dreams.

One where BlackWarGraymon's plan had worked. One where his data hadn't infected the very streams that connected the two worlds. Odaiba had been saved, of course, from any invading evil, but the strength of the digital creature's will had been enough to slowly close off every portal within a year. Matt could still see Gabumon's tears as they said goodbye for the final time.

" _Why can't I stay with you?" Gabumon asked as Matt held him tight. "I waited my whole life for you..."_

" _I know, buddy," Matt whispered. The other children were lost in their own partings, but he still refrained from crying. "I waited for you, too, even if I didn't know it. But... if you stay here..."_

_He couldn't bring himself to say it. That there was no longer data flowing in the real world. That if the Digimon stayed past the sealing of the final gate, they would use themselves up and wither to nothingness. At least in the Digital World, upon death all Digimon would be reborn._

_I hope that our few remaining friends_  
_Give up on trying to save us_  
 _I hope we come up with a fail-safe plot_  
 _To piss off the dumb few that forgave us_

"Daddy?" a small voice called from the hallway. Matt looked up, nonchalantly wiping his glassy eyes. His daughter stood in the doorway, his own blue eyes looking back at him with the same love and concern Gabumon had always shown. "Are you ok? Mommy's been calling for dinner."

"I'm fine, Hana-chan." Matt was proud of himself – his voice barely wavered. He stood and grabbed the novel, finding it's place on the shelf in his office. His books of astronomy and engineering were caked in dust so thick that it didn't even bother to flare up at the mild disturbance. "Tell your mother I'm going to get washed up."

Hanako nodded with uncertainty. A pang of guilt added another knife to Matt's heart. He still remembered being her age and knowing there was something wrong with his parents' marriage. Knowing that it was something he did. Knowing that when his mother...

His daughter turned to leave and Matt quickly swooped her up in a tight hug. She squirmed and made a playfully angry squeal. "Daddy! I can't move!"

"That just means you'll never escape!" Matt laughed, showering the top of her head with kisses. Hanako giggled, squeezing her dad just as tight, feeling him tremble.

"Matt," came a sudden sharp voice, and the two looked up. Sora stood at the end of the hall, a young boy clinging to her hip. Their red hair glowed from the light from the kitchen and while the child's amber eyes looked around with achingly familiar innocence, his mother's glared at the scene she perceived. "I told you and Hanako that dinner was ready. Now it's going to get cold and it'll be your fault."

Matt sighed and released his daughter. Her tone foretold another sleepless night of hushed arguments and whispered accusations. He patted Hanako on the back and ushered them into the bathroom.

"Is everything ok with Mommy?" Hanako asked as she washed her hands. Her father just leaned against the counter, looking deep in thought.

"Don't worry about her, sweetie. Mommy's just..." He reached for the right words. "She just loves so much, it gets in the way sometimes."

Hanako used a tissue to dry her hands, leaving the ornamental hand towel in it's place. Her father didn't know that she could hear the arguments sometimes, and she didn't want to cause another. She wanted to ask him how love could get in the way, but the look in his eyes told her he wasn't sure himself.

"Come on, Daddy." She took him by the hand and smiled. "Let's go eat and make Mommy happy."

_I hope the fences we mended_   
_Fall down beneath their own weight_   
_And I hope we hang on past the last exit_   
_I hope it's already too late_

The apartment was small, so Hanako and her brother were forced to share a room. Matt had already tucked her in on her side of the room, hugging tight her small, handmade toy that looked like a pink radish. She was already curled into it's blue felt leaves, lost in her dreams as her brother demanded another song.

"Dad," he whined. He hugged close his own plushie, nibbling the fuzzy horn. "Just one more?"

Matt chuckled, petting his son's hair. He had that same light his own brother had long ago, the same thing that called Matt to love and protect. "All right, Tsuku-chan. One more."

Tsukuyomi snuggled into his pillow as his father wrapped the comforter around him, gently singing "All the Pretty Horses" again. His rich voice filled the room and his son nuzzled into his pillow. With the help of his father's gentle attentions, he managed to fall into a deep slumber. Matt remained for a few moments longer, sitting on his son's bed and allowing the love of family to fill the void left behind by Gabumon.

He stood, not wanting to leave the comforting room, and reluctantly found himself trudging to the master bedroom. Sora stood by the bed in her robe, arms crossed. The door barely clicked shut when she accused quietly, "What were you doing in there?"

"I was putting my children to bed." He moved to undress, tossing his shirt on the floor. He could feel Sora's eyes boring a hole between his shoulder blades. "What a normal father does for his children."

"'For'? Or 'to'?"

Matt whipped around, glaring and saying in spite of himself, "What are you asking?"

Sora bundled her robe closer to her chest. Between her breasts, just barely peeking out into the world, was a peculiar heart-shape scar. The symbol of her crest, seared into her flesh in order to defeat Apocalymon, seemed to mock Matt. Love? What did love have to do with marriage?

"You never told me anything – I had to find it out from your father!" Sora "humphed" as Matt took a breath, burying the anger beneath a familiar cool facade. "Do you know how hard that was to hear?"

"Then you should know I would _never_ do anything to my children." Matt put a hand to his chest, his own crest burned over his heart, trying to put off this same argument. "My mother was a sick woman, mentally and physically. I will never act like her."

"It's something that you should have shared with me earlier. Like, when we were dating?" Matt sat on the bed, more tired than he'd ever been. He didn't want to have to say these words every night for the rest of his life. Sora continued like he'd given his usual reply. "If you can't trust me with something like that, than how can I trust you with our kids."

Matt looked up sharply, opening his mouth. His brain tried desperately to remind him of what usually happened – that his marriage was worth more than his own innocence – but he couldn't stop the words tumbling out, " _I do not molest my children_!"

_And I hope the junkyard a few blocks from here_   
_Someday burns down_   
_And I hope the rising black smoke carries me far away_   
_And I never come back to this town again_

The sun was rising, peeking in through the window. It shone through the crack in the blinds, beaming directly into Matt's closed eyes. He grunted and rolled over, falling off the couch with a dull thud. It was still early enough that the kids were asleep and wouldn't have to see him cast out of his marital bed for the fourth night in a row. He was still groggy as he ran a hand through his hair. Sora had told him that a good husband kept neat hair and he had agreed just to make her happy. He'd done a lot just to make her happy.

Such as marrying a month-long pregnant woman he didn't remember sleeping with.

He straightened the cushions and folded the hand-knitted afghan back into its proper spot. He managed to slip inside Sora's bedroom long enough to grab his discarded shirt and pants. He held his breath the whole time, praying to anyone that would listen to not let his wife wake, not making a noise until he'd left the apartment. Thankfully, Mrs. Satoshi from across the hall was still in her room, so he wouldn't have to worry about her gossiping to his wife about his early morning escape.

With the sun just barely peeking over the horizon, Matt was forced to wait under the awning at the bus stop. The buses wouldn't even start running for a few hours yet. He yawned, relaxing on the bench with his head rolled back on his shoulders. After a night on an uncomfortable couch, with troubling words echoing in his skull, just the peace of the early morning city was enough to let him drift away.

He was aware, distantly, of people joining him on the bench, under the awning, milling around as they waited on the bus. He heard the words they spoke, wafting gently through one ear and out the next in a pleasant buzz. The summer heat was rising, even this early, and the rumble of the bus approached, drawing him from his stupor. As he boarded the vehicle, he let himself pretend that he was going to ride it until the end of the line, getting off and just walking away. He could imagine himself leaving Odaiba and finding a new home where he could let himself be happy.

But he exited the third stop, like usual, and made his way down the street to his garage.

_In my life, I hope I lie_   
_And tell everyone you were a good wife_   
_And I hope you die_   
_I hope we both die_

In TK's novel, he'd written about the Children's eventual successes. He'd given them each hopes and dreams to aspire to. But all Matt found was just another way to fail. Being an astronaut had sounded fun – going to space had sparked something wonderful inside his soul. He devoured every book he could on the subject and threw himself into learning everything he could.

He'd convinced Joe and Izzy to help tutor him, driving himself to the top of his class and graduating with honors from Tokyo University. He scrimped and saved and found himself with enough money by the end of college to move to America where NASA said they would be glad to take him.

And then Sora had approached. She'd told him that on his graduation night, they'd escaped his congratulations party and fallen into the same bed. She hadn't wanted to say anything until she was sure, but if he left, their child would grow up without a father. All the money he'd planned on using for his move disappeared as he funded their wedding, their nursery, their child.

Matt buried his bitterness of broken dreams under the hope of a loving family and found himself working at an auto garage. It wasn't the rocket science his brother had seen for him, but he found himself enjoying something so simple in comparison.

At first, Sora had been gracious, more like a friend than a wife. She'd offered her condolences daily about his lost opportunity, but he waved her off. Being together as a family was more important, and he swore he would be there no matter what they had to face together. He never wanted to put his own child through the same messy divorce he'd been through, and he made sure Sora knew it.

But then Hanako had been born and Sora had begun closing in on herself. Any attempts by the other Children to get together were shot down, as she claimed that being a parent was tough work and Matt, who ended up working later and later just to stay out of the house, was uninterested. Slowly, the others faded away to nothing but yearly calls to celebrate their summer anniversary.

She'd become accusatory, an underlying fear of _something_ taking over her. Any prolonged contact between father and daughter was eyed with suspicion, and more nights than not were spent arguing about something Matt wasn't aware he'd done. He often found himself wondering if the darkness from the Digital World had managed to sneak through to his wife.

It was when Hanako was three that Sora found herself feeling ill in the mornings. She'd gone to the hospital that day, Yolie offering to act as chauffeur and not allowing Sora to tell her no. Matt had taken the opportunity to bond with his daughter, spending the day with her at the park. TK, for the first time in a long time, managed to catch his brother and their children met.

Kazuki. Matt suddenly remembered his nephew's name. It had been so long since then...

That night, father and daughter had returned home, smelling like fresh air and feeling like giddy sunshine. Matt couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed spending time with his child and hadn't thought anything of it when he'd returned home with a happy, sleepy toddler to find Sora there, waiting in the living room with a piece of paper in her hands. She didn't say anything to Matt as he lay their daughter down in her bed. With a quick lullaby and a kiss goodnight, he shut her door only to find his wife standing suddenly behind him.

"What were you doing with her today?"

Matt blinked at the odd question. "We went out to the park. We met TK there and I sorta lost track of time."

"TK was there?" Sora nodded to herself. "So you weren't alone, that's good."

"What do you mean, 'that's good'?" Matt checked to make sure his voice was low. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" With a flash of her hand, she slapped him. It was more shocking than painful, but Matt still gingerly touched his cheek. "What have you been doing to Hanako?!"

Matt grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged her to their room, hushing her desperately. "Are you crazy? You'll wake her!"

Sora jerked out of his grasp as he closed the door behind him. "Only from her nightmares! You think I don't know what's happening?"

" _I_ don't know what's happening," Matt told her desperately. "What is going on with you? You've been acting weird for... ever!"

Sora started crying. Matt had never been too sure what to do when girls started crying so he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Your dad told me everything!"

Matt froze. His chest had constricted and he only barely managed to whisper. "What 'everything' did he say...?"

"About your mother." Matt sat heavily on the bed. His mind raced and a sick feeling rose in his stomach. Still, Sora spoke. "He told me about her cancer. How her tumors were on the judgment part of her brain. How she couldn't stop herself from... touching you." All her words were starting to run together in his own darkness. He blamed himself for not telling her in the first place, his father for telling her at all. If he'd been honest, things wouldn't have gotten this bad. "And I was ok with that – I knew we could work past that if I could just get you alone. So when I actually got pregnant I -"

Matt's head snapped up. "When you what?!"

Sora faltered. She was still crying and Matt stood. He wanted to reach out and grab her, to shake her, but he merely repeated, "When. You. What?"

"When you knocked me up on our wedding night!" She shrieked, sobbing. "And ever since Hanako was born, all I can think of is the patterns of abuse!"

Matt gaped, trying to find any words that would sound at all reasonable. His mind was blank and, _still_ , Sora spoke to him. "I was talking to Cody and he says that abuse, physical and sexual and emotional, it all carries continues from one victim to the next! All I can think when you're alone with Hanako is whether or not you're..." She took a breath, trying to remember what Cody had been saying about his current case. "Acting out your own abuses!"

He couldn't stop himself. His hand had balled into a fist on its own. He pulled back, watching as his wife flinched away. It was all her fault. She had lied about her pregnancy, she had coerced his dad into telling her about Nancy, she had harbored such terrible thoughts without even attempting to discuss them, she had taken away what little dreams he allowed himself.

_I hope I cut myself shaving tomorrow_   
_I hope it bleeds all day long_   
_Our friends say it's darkest before the sun rises_   
_We're pretty sure they're all wrong_

Matt turned sharply, his fist shattering the mirror above their dresser. He could feel blood warm on his knuckles and he watched as it dripped down the broken glass.

"I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt my child," he hissed. The pain stood at bay, and the only thing he felt was an all-consuming rage. "That you could even _think_ that... After what you learned about my past!" He took a breath, cradling his bloody hand to his chest. "I can't stay with you. Not when you think I'm a monster."

"What?" Sora was breathless. She dried her eyes desperately. "Are you asking me for a..."

"I''m not asking. I'm telling you. We're getting divorced."

"You can't! You always told me you'd rather die than get a divorce!"

Matt laughed, a hollow, terrifying noise. "Well, I fell pretty dead inside right now." He turned to the door. "I'm leaving."

"I-if you leave this room," Sora began, reaching desperately for the paper in her pocket. "I'll make sure you never see your children again!"

That gave him pause. "I only have Hana-chan..."

Sora shoved the paper into his good hand. "I went to the doctor today. I'm pregnant."

Matt scoffed, crumpling the paper without looking at it and throwing it on the floor. "Are you sure this time? Or do you want something else from me."

Sora glared. "If you try and divorce me, I'll go to every lawyer in Odaiba. I'll tell them how you hit me and touch Hanako at night. I'll shout it from the rooftops how you're an incompetent father and an impotent husband. I'll make sure that I get Hanako and then I'll take her away somewhere you'll never see her, ever again!"

"You wouldn't..." Matt breathed.

"I won't if you stay with me." Sora stood tall, absolute. "Stay here and I'll let you see Hanako under my supervision." She had suddenly reached out and caressed Matt's still reddened cheek. The look in her eyes was familiar enough to twist Matt's insides, just like when he was a child. "We can work on your urges together, like the family you always needed."

_I hope it stays dark forever_   
_I hope the worst isn't over_   
_And I hope you blink before I do_   
_And I hope I never get sober_

Matt locked up his small shop for the night. The same auto shop he'd began working at his first year of marriage, and he allowed himself to smile. When the owner had retired, she'd passed it on to him, telling him he was the son she'd always wanted. His crew was small, but they were hardworking and he waved goodbye to all of them.

He didn't really want to go home. Usually after an argument about... _that_... Sora wouldn't want him around the house for a while. Instead, he found himself walking past his bus stop to a bar just down the street. The door was heavy, but swung open easily under his hand, and he stepped into a warm, comfortable space. An achingly familiar laughter filled the air and he looked around.

"Hey, Matt!" Tai.

He was sitting at a table, beer sitting in front of him, surrounded by more familiar faces. Izzy, Davis, Joe. The tall brunette waved exaggeratedly, calling out as though Matt was deaf and blind. The blonde smiled, unsure at first but striding over to his old friends.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Tai asked, as though they'd just seen each other yesterday rather than years ago. Matt stood awkwardly until Izzy reached out to drag an extra chair over. "C'mon, we don't bite."

Matt took a seat as Davis flagged down a waitress. "It's been so long."

"We normally try and meet here at least once a month," Joe explained, taking a sip of his drink. Whatever it was smelled sweet and looked a rather cute shade of pink. "But we can't always make it. Like, Ken and Kari were supposed to be here, but they couldn't make it."

"You make it sound like we're some kind of secret cult," Tai laughed. The waitress appeared and Matt looked at her like she was some kind of alien. He barely drank, not wanting to give his wife any ammunition should he finally gather the courage to...

"He'll have what I'm having," Joe offered, raising his glass for the young woman to see. She gave a chipper smile and bounced back to the bar, humming happily. Joe scratched the back of his head as Matt blushed a small thanks. "Don't worry about it. I get this because it's more fruit juice than alcohol, and I don't like to get wasted all the time like these guys."

"It's not _all the time_ ," Davis laughed, finishing off his drink. "Besides, since when does a simple noodle-cart owner get to hang out with _the_ biggest soccer star the past four years, the world's best brain surgeon, and the Japanese Bill Gates!"

The small group laughed, looking decidedly pleased with themselves. Matt looked away, grateful for the waitress's sudden reappearance. He sipped his drink, trying to hide in it when Izzy looked his way.

"What about you, Matt? What have you been up to?"

Matt took a moment to think, pretending he was still drinking. "I..." It sounded to lame next to all of Davis' praise. "I recently became the owner of Suiichi's Auto Repair."

"That little place down the street?" Tai asked. Matt nodded, amazed that any of his friends had even noticed the shop. "I took my car there a few months ago – it was the best service I'd ever had."

"Yeah?" Matt smiled. "I must have been on vacation then. I'm glad my guys were on top of it, then."

"Do you think you guys could look at my scooter?" Davis asked as he was handed another drink. "It's acting all jumpy and making a noise like _wheeeeeeep_."

Matt found himself laughing along with the rest of them as Davis squealed like his broken scooter. The younger brunette began defending himself, words slurring already, as the group began joking around. He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages, not since that one afternoon with TK, and as the night dragged on, he abandoned Joe's fruity drink for something harder.

Every so often, a question was tossed his way, more as a by-the-by than the interrogation he was expecting, and the alcohol allowed him to answer freely.

"I haven't touched my guitar in ages." He admitted with an easy laugh. "It just didn't seem as important as changing diapers."

Tai leaned forward to say something, splashing his drink across the table as the young waitress called out with that same bubbly voice, "Last call! We're closing in ten minutes!"

"Aw man," Davis slurred, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't mean to get this drunk..."

Izzy laughed, standing easily. It was obvious, now, that the redhead had drunk much less than the rest of them. "Come on. I'll get you guys on the bus this morning."

"See," Tai wobbled, finishing off what was left of his drink. "This's why we bring you along. You don't drink stupid like me an'..." He squinted at Davis. "Mini-me."

"I have a name," Davis mumbled, laying his head on the sticky table. "I just don' know it right now..."

Izzy helped haul the other boys to their feet, an arm around each of their shoulders. "I can handle these two, Joe. Will you help Matt?"

Joe, just as sober as his smaller friend, smiled and held a hand out to Matt. The blond took it, grasping too hard, and pulled himself up, stumbling. Joe just laughed as Matt fell into him with a drunken apology.

"Let me get you home in one piece and that'll make us even."

"Home," Matt mumbled as they stepped into the rising sun. "I don't have a home..."

"Yes you do," Joe said with a simple smile that betrayed his innocence. "It's somewhere around here. Do you get on the bus or do you walk?"

_And I hope when you think of me years down the line_   
_You can't find one good thing to say_   
_And I'd hope that if I found the strength to walk out_   
_You'd stay the hell out of my way_

Sora was already gone for the day, which was just as well. If she'd seen Matt stumbling in at an ungodly hour, smelling like he did, he was sure that she would initiate the divorce herself. Joe still supported him as the blonde pointed down the hallway.

"Room's down there," he mumbled.

Joe nodded, shifting his drunken friend, and helping him trip across the apartment. The door was already cracked open, so they stumbled through, Matt flopping on the bed and almost knocking Joe over. The blue haired man laughed as Matt rolled on the mattress, mumbling about making breakfast.

"You stay here, and I'll make something," Joe offered. Matt lay across the bed longways, beginning to snore. The taller man smiled and turned to leave, offhandedly noticing the empty space over the dresser – as though something used to sit there.

He closed the door silently behind him, looking up with alarm as a sleepy eyed child emerged from across the hall. The small thing looked like a miniature version of the drunken man behind him, hair just as flyaway as his used to be.

Blue eyes looked up, curiosity dancing behind the sleep.

"Who are you?" she asked. He noticed she was holding a small doll and recognized it as one Mimi had made for all the Children's children.

"I'm one of your dad's friends," Joe told her. He gave a polite bow. "My name is Joe Kido."

She bowed, almost falling over with her father's same drunken/tired grace. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hanako Ishida." There was a loud snore from the room behind her. "That's my brother, Tsukuyomi." She yawned. "Is Daddy home? I'm hungry."

"I just put him to bed," Joe answered honestly. Her straightforward nature reminded him of his own child. "I'll make you breakfast if you don't mind."

She smiled and Joe saw her father reflected in her even more. She walked over and put a sleepy hand in his, letting him lead her to the kitchen. Joe allowed her to gather ingredients and he found himself making _omurice_ – a favorite Matt used to make a lifetime ago in the Diner. The warm smells of egg and rice filled the apartment along with the simple talking of adult and child. From the hallway emerged a tiny replica of Sora, announcing his presence with a gasp.

"Hana!" he cried, clutching a nibbled plush. "What's going on? Who's that?!"

"It's Mr. Kido," Hanako answered simply. Joe gave her two plates and she set them on the table. "He's one of Daddy's friends."

"How do you know that? He could be a crazy person!" Tsukuyomi looked like he was about to cry. Hanako just sighed and pointed to a simple framed picture over by the TV. A group of eight children and several monsters were gathered in a field of brightly painted eggs.

"Because he's in that." She sat down. "Now hurry up and eat, or it'll get cold and Daddy'll get in trouble."

That was enough to convince Tsukuyomi. He quickly sat at the table, picking up a fork. He was hesitant at first, still untrusting of the strange man, but whatever practice Joe had gained in the Diner must have been enough. Both children happily polished off their plates, washing their individual dishes and Joe helped put them away.

"It was nice to meet you both," Joe said with another bow as he began to leave. "Tell your father when he wakes up that it would be nice to see him again."

"You're really Dad's friend, huh?" Tsukuyomi asked, still quietly holding his plush.

Joe paused. The young boy looked so dismal, and Hanako reached over to give him a tight hug. "Of course I am. I would hope that your father still feels the same way."

"That's good." Tsukuyomi nodded to himself. "Dad needs more friends than Mom. She yells at him too much."

Joe turned away, the door closing behind him. He found it odd what the children said. He hoped deeply that Matt would listen to his children and reconnect with his friends.

_I am drowning, there is no sign of land_   
_You are coming down with me, hand in unlovable hand_   
_And I hope you die_   
_I hope we both die_

Matt ended up waking up in the early afternoon. He could smell the lingering hints of breakfast through his foggy mind. He could hear the television blaring, so he knew his wife wasn't home. He sat up, shaking his head wearily. His shoes were still on, so he kicked them off, grabbing them as he made his way down the hall. He could smell himself, realizing only now that this would be his third day wearing the same shirt.

"Daddy!" he heard Hanako call. She was draped over the back of the couch, waiting on him to appear. Her toy had fallen, but she was much more excited to see her father.

"Hana-chan," he murmured with a smile. "And Tsuku-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't up for you guys. Are you still hungry?"

Tsukuyomi shook his head. "Mr. Kido made us breakfast. He said he was your friend."

Matt smiled at the hazy memory of the previous night. The last time he'd felt that happy inside was the first times he'd held his children in the hospital.

"Yeah," he said dreamily. "Yeah, he is."

"Come sit with us, Daddy," Hanako begged, bouncing on the couch and disturbing the meticulously placed throw pillows..

"Let me change first, and then I'll -"

The door opened and Sora stepped inside, holding a grocery bag. She looked around the apartment, eyes finally landing on Matt. He was rumpled, smelly, and alone with his children. Her hands clenched and she hissed through her teeth, "What has been going on here?"

"I just got here, Sora," Matt began, wearily defending himself. "I ran into Tai and everyone else last night and lost track of time."

Sora dumped the bag on the floor and marched up to Matt. She opened her mouth to start yelling when Hanako quietly interrupted.

"Mommy? Why do you have to love too much?" Her wide eyes shimmered with tears. "Doesn't Daddy make you happy?"

"Hana-chan," Matt murmured. He reached out for her and Sora quickly slapped his arm down.

"Don't you touch her," she growled before turning to her daughter with a smile. "Of course your father makes me happy. Otherwise, none of us would be here." She gave him a sidelong look, disguised as one a loving wife would give her devoted husband.

"Isn't that right?"


End file.
